You, me, and his jealousy
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: What's more horrible? To pretend you love somebody when you actually don't or to pretend you hate somebody you truly love? Either way, Sakura, someone's getting hurt. Let's just hope it's not you again. SUI-SAKU-SASU Love triangle.
1. Insomnia

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting this to happen in such a short amount of time. To be more precise, he wasn't expecting this at all.

Well now, who would've guessed, that of people that could have shown up before his expensive and massive door, 3 in the morning, wearing nothing but something he could describe as very appealing and arousing even though if it was only an ordinary velvet nightgown, with fury visible on her attractive features, which by the way made her look even more then just dead-gorgeous, would be, none other, than Sakura.

He guessed, maybe, that God was finally aware of his presence on earth and decided to ease his work just a little bit by sending her over on such astonishing circumstances, but even so, he just knew, that one day, that girl would be his forever. Um… scratch that… he just wanted to get in her pants but those are just insignificant details.

He had been moving his eyes all over her body without noticing the daggers her eyes were throwing at him, because, truth to be told, he was enjoying the view to much to even realize it had been several minutes since he opened the door and pretty much fantasized some inappropriate thoughts which included him, her, a bed and chocolate crème.

"When you're done starring, can you please invite me in? It's rather cold outside, if you don't mind." She shivered trough gritted teeth.

"You were saying?" he smiled taking his time moving his eyes from her long legs all the way up to her chest and her creamy neck only to be met by a pair of furious emerald eyes. "Oh yeah, c'mon in." he moved slightly aside so that he could feel her whole figure brush pass him in a fast stride.

"Mind if I take a seat?" she questioned as she eyed his enormous black leathered couch, which by the way, look more than just comfortable.

"Be my quest." He invited.

She sat down quickly and grabbed the nearest pillow in a very tight hug. She felt the need to rock back and forth, just like a stupid school girl since it usually calmed her down but she managed to control herself knowing that she would, without a doubt, look extremely stupid. She turned her head towards her so called friend. He looked… normal. Like he always looked when he had any kind of contact with her. That meaning hungry eyes, trembling lips, messy hair, sexy smug on his porcelain face. She had to get used to it, sooner or later.

His expressive voice brought her back to reality "So tell me babe, what brings you here at such a late hour? Have you finally realized that I'm your true and only Prince Charming? Because, to be honest, it took you quite a lot, but you know what they say, better later than never, or somethin' in that direction. And babe, did I even mention th…"

"Suigetsu."

"Wow, you seem serious…" he said a bit worried.

"I am. Listen to me. I need to tell you somethi…"

"Hm, I don't see how that goes." He smiled "I mean, you are the one who barged into my house at the middle of the night and you still want me to be the one doing the listening?" he smirked.

"Don't be a jerk for once, Suigetsu."

"Babe, you know how it hurts when you call me that." He teased.

"Please, Suigetsu, I really need you help."

"I can help you…" he smiled getting closer, eager present in his voice "…in every possible way…" he whispered as he bended down towards her only to be pushed back slightly.

"Not _that_ kind of help, jeez." She sighed. "Please, listen to me…"

"So you're not here for sex?" he stated flatly disappointed.

"What gave you that idea?" she nearly laughed.

"Don't matter, babe. So do tell me what you wanna to tell me… I'm all ears…" he though a bit before adding "…and eyes."

"Gosh, Suigetsu, what am I going to do with you?" she smiled vaguely.

"A kiss would be so much better…" he suggested cheekily.

"In your dreams." She smirked.

"In reality." He whispered once again getting closer to her as he scooped closer towards her.

"Not now, Suigetsu. Please." She flashed her lashes cutely watching him with her big adorable eyes that she knew he could not resist. Her attempt won, he immediately regained an almost serious look on his features as he lay back towards the coziness of the couch.

"Do tell me. I'm _dying_ to know, _darling_!" he mocked using his typical British accent.

"God, Suigestu, you're bugging the hell out of me!" she stated tiredly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm serious. Really. No perverted stuff. Promise. And no mocking and stupid things. At least till you're done confessing. So c'mon, spill. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of seriousness and concern.

"Long story." She sighed.

"You came here to tell me something about 'I don't know what' and now you don't want to enlighten me? How does that go?"

"I get the picture. It's just hard to start."

"We've got all nigh, babe. Take your time." He reassured her. But when he realized she wouldn't say a thing he decided to help her start.

"It's about Ino, right?" she shook her head. "Karin?" another negative answer. "Work?" she puffed. "Um… rabbit astronauts in the dessert?" she tried to hold back a smile. "No… I see… It's 'bout… hmm… let's see… If it's not about bitches or work… or even cute bunnies, then it must be about… GUYS!?" he almost shouted the last word.

"Aren't we a genius?" she laughed. "'course it's 'bout guys."

"Sasuke." He stated flatly realizing the depths of her problems.

She only sighed sadly, her eyes watching painfully her trembling hands.


	2. Ideal

It took them a minute or two to be able to observe each other again after the latest confession. She knew better than anyone that Suigetsu hadn't been Sasuke's crazy fan lately, since they both had made some… interesting choices in their own lives recently.

Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly just like a fish on land as he observed her disturbed yet still innocent features.

She kept watching her tremulous hands as she still did not say anything since she realized it was so much harder releasing her inner feelings than she had thought in the first place.

But one thing she did know: she came all the way here to ask one of her best friends, Suigetsu, to help her with her most feared problem at the time speaking. She came all the way here to tell him everything and to feel better after she did. She came all the way here to get this over with once and for all. But it was more troublesome (as one of her other good friends would say in such a situation) than she would have ever figured. Where to start? How to explain every detail without breaking down? How to keep her cool when all she wanted to do was to kick that asshole's ass?

But, truth to be told, this is why she chose to visit Suigetsu to clear out her problems: he was the only one, besides the loud future Hokage, which would ask more questions than needed so she would feel safer, even if, she had to admit, the questions weren't precisely the best chosen ones or suitable ones, for that matter.

"What did he do this time? You know very well that I made a promise long time ago that if he even dared to upset you I would, without a second though, send him in the nearest cemetery, underground that is…"

"Suigetsu, no need to be so fired up. He didn't hurt me…" she left her verdict unfinished.

"…only a lot." He decided to take advantage of her weakness and completed her trembled sentence. "Baby, nobody messes with me when it's 'bout you… you know that…and nobody, and I mean nobody, gets away with it. No tell me what he did…"

"I…" she whispered trying to hold back her flood of emotions.

"Sakura." He breathed taking her small gentle hand in one of his larger one.

By hearing him, Suigetsu, call her name with so much pain and seriousness she could not help but smile since she even saw it in his amethyst eyes: he did care. His hand, tender on hers, only made her feel more secure, it made her want to tell him exactly what was bothering her without a second thought. So she did what she thought she had to do. Confess.

"He…sickens me." she almost spitted out.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." he laughed, still affectionately holding her hand.

"I have given him everything I posses and more. I have dedicated more than anyone ever had so that he would at least put me in a different jar than he had put the ones he cares a shit about. I have done anything so that he could remark me as something more than just a figurant in his daily life. I have tried to become his friend. He jus doesn't want to let me in anymore."

She sighed. A long, miserable sigh. Something he wasn't used to since he was used to her cherry and bubbly figure, a smile always present on her perfect features, a smile that made the sun shine and the birds sing, a smile as gorgeous as the rest of

her.

"I know what you feel, kit-cat. I've know Sasuke myself for quite a long time and to be honest, you're not the only one I've seen trying. It is part of his being, I guess, he can't let anyone get to close; he thinks it's a weakness. And you know what he feels about weaknesses. But you know what babe?" she gave him a short questioning look. "I really think he cares 'bout you more than he shows."

The last phrase wasn't meant to make her feel better, just to open her eyes regarding her problems. He just didn't know it would hurt him so deeply saying it. He knew that indeed, Sasuke had a kind of weakness towards his ex-teammate, but he just didn't like the idea since he knew he had no chance with her if Sasuke actually had in mind to make her his. He knew what his friend felt, he would never admit it of course, and his ego was just too BIG, but he jus knew, that deep down inside, Sasuke had a special place for her.

"He doesn't care. Not at all. I represent nothing to him." She stated categorically.

"No babe, here's where you get it all wrong." He said letting go of her hand as he pulled himself and made his way to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Um… at this hour?" she questioned sweetly.

He only raised an eyebrow. "Yes, please." She returned the smile.

He came back swiftly with two cups of warm coffee and a plate with wonderfully colored biscuits and cookies.

"Serve yourself." He seated himself besides her again as she mumbled a low 'thank you'.

"I was saying…" he tensed after sipping from his cup "that even if he doesn't show it, he really does care for you."

"Won't believe it till I see it."

"But you already have."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have?"

"When did I miss it?"

"More than you should have, I see."

"How come? He never ever did show any kind of human feelings towards me."

"Really, pinky, you haven't been paying enough attention to it."

"What did I miss?" she asked utterly confused.

Suigetsu decided to spill the beans since he knew that either way, nothing would come of it if he would think of the perfect plan. And guess what. He did.

"Wow, babe! Don't tell me you haven't seen the way he's looking at you when you're not looking him…" here… he wasn't lying, and truth to be told, Suigetsu had pretty much honest with what he had told her. "Or the way his eyes narrow when you speak with any guy either than him or Naruto. He doesn't even support Sai. And really, the only reason I'm not talking to him any longer is that he thought I was spending too much time with you…"

"No shit." She replied surprised.

"Oh, hell ya baby." He responded absolutely. "And there was this time to when Kakashi had us send out on a mission. You, me, Sasuke and the girly one (the girly one being no one other than Neji). And you remember when that asshole from the Wave Village attacked you, right?" she only nodded. "Sasuke got really worried. I mean, when he heard you scream, he turned his head away reaaaaly fast trying to localize you. And trust me, he looked freaking concerned. I think you remember pretty much what he did to that guy, right?" he chucked under his breath.

"I was doing just fine until he 'came to my rescue', thank you very much." She argued evidently.

"Not from where I was standing." He laughed.

"Oh c'mon, I had that guy in the bag, really. I was just a bit tired after healing Neji's poor ass."

"Wow, thank you for reminding me. You should have seen that teme's face when your hands were roaming all over that Hyuga's chest. Really. Pissed. Off. Trust me on this one. He didn't like one bit. Not you healing anyone other than him or you getting hurt."

"This doesn't prove anything." She stated.

"Oh, but I believe it does. It shows his egocentrically does get the best of him."

"That's a big word for you, Suigetsu." She laughed.

"That's a very small word for describing Sasuke."

"I have to agree with you on this one."

"Just like you'll be forced to agree with me on what I've been telling you lately."

"That being?" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"That he, somehow, cares about you."

To this, the young woman had no reply to give. She somewhat knew that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would be able to feel the smallest of feelings towards her, even though she wasn't looking for something more than just a simple friendship. No. Not this time. She had enough to do with him and his cockiness ever since she and Naruto had managed o get him back after he simply dismembered every part of Madara's body. She had enough o do with his arrogance and his ego, which, by the way were simply overwhelming. She was tired of waking up early in the morning and bringing him breakfast while his apartment was on probation and his mood was ever so changing. She had enough of being treated as if she was utterly useless when she kept asking him to train with her, his answers only indicating how big of a difference there was between his mischievous skills and her dull ones. She hated to be called 'weak, annoying, klutz, annoying' especially when it came from his mouth, her power of control surprising her since the only thing she wanted to do next to kick his ass into next month, which, she didn't do since she felt bad for him.

Yes. She didn't want anything more to do with him. Okay… maybe one thing… to represent for him a good friend. Something she knew she was but obviously he did not.

"Do you?" Suigetsu brought her out of her daydreaming.

"Hm? I do what?" she asked confused.

"Do you care about him?"

"Only enough so I could feel good when I meet him." She cleared. "I do not care about him as I did before. I don't want to do anything that could help him any longer. I don't care anymore. At all actually."

"You're a bad liar, babe. Sorry, but I'm not believing a shit."

"I'm not lying." She cleared.

"You're denying."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"So not true."

"Oh, it is. You still care. c'mon, babe, I know you better than that. Really. I can see when you're only telling me half the truth. I can see that you don't want to have anything to do with him any longer, but you can't be this affected and say you give a damn. Because if you did, then wouldn't have complained 'bout his imperfections with so many powerful arguments, babe. Tell me, what is your true reason?"

"He hurt me. So many times."

"That I know."

"I'm done with hurting, Suigetsu. I'm finished with it. Fed up with it. And to tell you the truth, I heard revenge was sweet."

"I love the way this is going…" he smirked devilishly. "What do you want to do?"

"Get my own revenge." She stated bravely.

"Enlighten me." he smiled a genuine smile.

"I want to hurt the same way he hurt me."

"Wooah, please babe, don't tell me you're leaving too!" the young man screamed alarmed.

"No, I'm not him. I have another idea." she grinned.

"I understand now why you chose to come here…we both know how possessive he can get…"

"That's why I need you, Suigetsu." She leaned over towards him, her emerald eyes drowning him alive. "He gets rather jealous..."

He leaned over, his masculine figure towering her petite one, their bodies touching. "He'll sure want my head now, for real… but you Sakura…" his lips were trembling over her jaw "you're worth it…"


	3. Unwanted memories

Two and a half years ago:

"Stay put. They're still here." The tall dark man leaned over her whispering with something she could describe as angst and pain, since he decided to take those unspeakably powerful hits from the numerous opponents, that were actually directed for her.

"Sasuke, you're hurt." She stated flatly observing his back and shoulders: scarred. "Let me heal you…"

"This is not the moment, Sakura. And lower your voice, they'll hear us sooner or later." He demanded in a low murmur as he started walking towards the end of the cliff calculating the distance. He could jump over it, of course, the problem was Sakura couldn't. She was still hurt after the last fight with those fierce ninjas and her chakra wasn't enough to treat her wounds perfectly or his at the time speaking. She was hurting a lot, but she didn't show it, which surprised Sasuke in quite a measure, although he would never admit it.

He continued to gaze towards the cliff behind the great stone they were keeping low in order to keep the distance between themselves and the foes. Too bad the distance was getting shorter and shorter with every passing second: those guys had speed. They also had a track-ninja among them.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" she dared to ask trying to meet his gaze but without succeeding. "We can't fight them. They are too many. We have nowhere to hide…"

"Shut up already!" he grunted irritated. "Stop being annoying, Sakura!"

"I'm fed up with it! I've had enough of this mission! Enough of your stupid choices! If it wasn't you we wouldn't be here!" she almost screamed.

"You're assuming this is my fault?!"

"Yes, I am!"

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now!"

"I was doing just fine!"

"Not from where I was standing! What was in your head, Sakura, a dozen guys once? Not even I have such a high opinion of myself!"

"You called me weak; I had every right to prove myself!"

"By putting your life on the line? That's just selfish!"

"As if you'd care!"

"You're right, I don't! It's all 'bout the mission!"

"It's always about your rang, huh, Sasuke? Now who's the selfish one?"

"Selfish? I saved your fucking life!"

"I never asked you to!"

A loud sound brought them back to reality. The enemies were approaching, and at a high speed, for that matter.

"Great, now what do we do?" she questioned more to herself.

"Just shut up." He murmured as he got up and did the one thing she last expected. Slowly, but surely, he was transforming to his most feared appearances: the second form of his curse mark. Massive wings grew out of his wounded back while his tone skin changed remarkably. His once handsome features vanished being replaced with rough yet extraordinary and manly characteristics. He groaned painfully since he already used too much energy for just a day but he did not turn back. After several protests, he managed to take his petite teammate in his lean and muscled arms as she tensed surprisingly at the contact. He felt the enemies getting even closer than before but he didn't hesitate to take a long breath before jumping over (and maybe flying) to the other side, the landing not being as smooth as he would have wished for.

He landed… violently. They smashed against the moist earth going numb as they both felt pain. He started to change his form back to normal, his arms still around her smaller frame, her face against his bloody chest, eyes closed. When he was fully human again, he decided to move only to be stopped by a quivering hand.

Her hands were already sending a light green vibration throughout his body, trying to heal him with what she had left of her chakra.

"Don't move. Please." She whispered in an uneven voice.

They didn't speak or move while she was doing her best to stop his bleeding and repair his broken bones, which were impressive by number. Her hands trembled over his chest as they moved up and down trying to heal as much as possible. She treated his shoulder and arms, his scars and broken bones. The silence was almost murderous. When she was done, her breath was irregular; her whole body was trembling due to the energy overload. The only thing that was assuring her was the fact that the enemies had absolutely no way to get them. They were safe, for now.

She took a deep breath before closing her emerald eyes; the wish to rest was purely overwhelming. Sasuke continued to watch her impressed as he cold feel her hot breath against his bare skin. He felt energized; most of his chakra was miraculously recovered.

"We have to get back." He stated sending his gaze towards the cloudy sky.

"Mmm, yes…" she whispered nonchalantly, steadying her head at the crock of his lean neck. She fit perfectly, but she didn't realize the close contact they were in since the only thing she wanted to do was to close her eyes for good and sleep for a whole week. He trembled at her touch, her hair tickling him and sending shivers down his spine; of course he would never admit it. He never shivered at somebody's touch especially hers. His fingers were digging into the damp earth, his heart secretly beating a beat faster.

He got up to his feet, the young woman settled peacefully in his arms. He began to move, destination home, but he almost stopped dead when he heard her peaceful voice calling him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. For saving me… again…"

"Hn." He replied. She smiled. She knew what his famous guttural word was meant to indicate: 'Me too.'

18 moths ago:

She was tired. Exhausted. Her hands shaky and her eyes dull, lifeless, something not very characteristic of her. Her chakra was running lower and lower with each passing second and her fears were only turning out to be more than just true.

"Does it still hurt?" she whispered closely to him, a green light shivering above her hands and over his bare chest.

"Hn…" he tried to murmur without showing any signs of weakness. Until now, he was doing quite fine.

"I don't understand." She admitted defeated. "The wound is closed, everything looks just fine, and I just can't seem to understand why it's still bothering you… I hate to admit it, Sasuke-kun, but it looks like you have some severe internal injury…"

Her hands continued to work like magic over his chest, a smug wanting so badly to form in his perfectly curved lips but like the great Uchiha Prodigy he was, he happened to have the authority to control it. He was always in charge of himself in front of everybody; it just seemed harder to be motivated in front of her, that's all. After all, the pain stopped ten minutes ago. It was just funny, either way you would look at it.

One year and three moths ago:

"Gosh, Sasuke-kun, would you please stop?"

"What?" he replied annoyed.

"What you're doing right now… it bugs the hell out of me!" she admitted.

"Like what?" he teased.

"You know what I mean, Sasuke, please cut it out."

"Cut what out?" he played the game.

"Jeez, Sasuke, I swear that stick up your ass is getting bigger with each passing day…"

"Just like your ego is, right?" he smirked.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Altruist!"

"Didn't Tsunade teach you manners during the last 4 years?"

"Didn't Orochimaru go trough the basic gay-lessons with you? 'Cause to be real honest, you seem to have some lapses here and there…"

"Take. That. Back. Now." He threatened

"Wow, His Highness getting pissed. Now, now, your Majesty, nerves ugly your pretty face and we don't want that to happen, do we?" she grinned devilishly.

"I said take that back. NOW." He threatened.

"Or what? You're going to pull out your Barbie doll?"

Silence. 'Wow, that was a good one, Sakura.'

"Make me." she teased cutely moving her long lashes seductively.

"Hn." He leaned back against the wall. She had him. Twice.

"That's your answer to everything, huh, Sasuke?" She asked rhetorically. "Now please, have the decency to give me my frigging scroll back." Because, if you haven't guessed yet, they were fighting over a scroll.

He only watched her curiously as he tossed her mission roll from one hand to another.

"Dammit, Uchiha. Give. It. Back." She murmured trough gritted teeth.

"Since when do you call me by my last name, Haruno?" he questioned irritated.

"Since your wise ass decided to fuck my brains out!" she yelled.

"I'd be willing to fuck more than just your brains, Haruno." A pleasant smirk made its way on his porcelain face.

Her face fell. Literally. As in utter shock and insanity. God, wasn't he something. One-two, for now.

"I'm not taking that seriously." She stated after regaining her calm and temper.

"You weren't supposed to take that serious. How far more do you think I'm gonna lower myself?" he questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Genius, much, Sakura? I'm already talking to you. You should feel honored, 'cause I feel sick."

"Asshole."

"Klutz."

"Good for nothing gay-snake."

"Pink-haired bitch."

"Selfish, arrogant, stubborn bastard."

"Weak, pathetic fan-girl."

"Hey, don't push it!" she warned.

'Dude, you so hit the spot!'

"Truth hurts, doesn't it Sakura?" he almost smiled.

"My point exactly." She grinned.

"Why you…" he barked.

"Anyhow, Sasuke, since I'm way more mature than you are, you can have the scroll. Fine by me. Take the mission, for all that I'd care." She sounded rather defeated.

Her sudden change in attitude surprised him more than he would have wished for. He, basically, won. She admitted defeat. White flag above her land. Wasn't he just simply stunning?

He passed besides her in silence, body directed towards the exit door only to be stopped by her soft voice:  
"And Sasuke, about you lowering yourself, I'm sure Oro-kun has managed to lower you several times, if you know what I mean…"

Wasn't she a good runner?

Wasn't he utterly shocked? Damn that girl. She just got away with her life. And his scroll.

10 months ago:

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…"

"What?" he groaned exasperated digging his chopsticks into his fresh noodles.

"I figured something out." She stated sweetly.

"Gr…" he murmured bringing some food towards his mouth.

"I figured out why you never ever smile or laugh."

He raised an eye brow, his mouth still chewing on his food irritated.

"You're afraid of wrinkles, aren't you?"

Six moths ago:

"Sasuke, how come you don't like sweets?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"I don't."  
"How come? Everybody loves sweets!" she shouted outraged.

"Stop being annoying, Sakura." He muttered under his breath.

"But I've never ever meet somebody who hasn't have a sugar tooth, really. Are you sick or something?" she asked worriedly as she brought the palm of her hand towards his forehead only to be pushed away.

"Goddammit, Sakura, what the fuck's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily.

"I'm just worried for you, that's all…" she said bitterly, her voice filled with pain which seemed to impress him since his own tone immediately became softer.

"I just don't like sweets."

"Oh, okay. But Sasuke-kun… Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Pretty please! With sugar on top!"

He only gave a severe death glare.

"Oh, right, no sweets. Sorry."

He sighed exasperated.

"So I was wondering, since you don't like sweets and you seem really bitter, actually you've always been but heck, you can always change… I though about enlightening your life just a bit by giving you a nickname."

He only raised an eyebrow.

"Sasucakes."

Oh, no, she didn't.

Run, Sakura, run, a furious chocolate flavored muffin with blackberries, coffee beans and whip cream on top is after you!  
Did I mention the muffin just dropped his jaw?

Two moths ago:

Hadn't he just told her already? Like… it was the 7th time by now and she still seemed unconscious of what could happen to her if she wasn't careful enough. And God, he hated when he was right but her ego seemed to care less. (Who does that remind you of?)

So he though… what the heck… who gives a shit about her anyway. Fine. She can suicide perfectly without anybody interrupting her. Fine. And she could do this all on her own. He couldn't care less, he had more important stuff to do… like training and… um… being annoyed (by her, exclusively) by some random people or he could… watch clouds. Yeah, that's it. He could watch clouds. See? He had so many things to do. Besides being pissed off when her presence seemed to intimidate him more than he would ever admit to a living soul, or a dead one for that matter.

Great. Take a deep breath. Count to 10. No, make that 50. Hm, maybe 75, and that was final. Shit. Not working. At all. Fuck that girl. Fuck her foolish attempts to try to melt down the ice walls covering his heart, which just so you'd know, were starting to break, fuck all her sweet smiles and her fruity smell, her lemongrass essence and her cherry flavored pastel hair. Fuck those days he wanted to yell at her for making him weak, fuck those days he felt too weak and to drowned in new feelings to even yell. Fuck those times he wished to never have met her, fuck the times he told her she had never been his friend. Fuck those times he gave in to her, the times he felt secure and loved, times he nearly smiled, times so filled with light it blinded him. He hated it all. Everything. From her adoring bright green eyes to the times he had to hold her when she cried, because of him. And he hated her tears. More than he hated anything in the world. Her goddamn sorrowful tears. Tears that were spilled against her hot cheeks each time he lost his temper, each time he said something wrong, did something inappropriate or better said did nothing at all.

The glass was filling, his nerves were dying to escape their prison, his hands trembling with anger. And his eyes. Crimson red.

He watched her turn her back towards him, her emotions closing in on her, her face, looking for the first time, impassive compared to his.

She said she didn't care anymore. Her life was no longer something she would price. Not after what he had informed her a long time ago. She told him she would die to save him, Naruto. She said it was up to her, as his friend, to risk her life for the future Hokage. Dying for somebody she loved was something she though worthy of. Especially if that somebody was no one other than Naruto.

He argued. She would get hurt. She was strong, but her enemies were numerous, they were prepared and fearless.

"I'm fearless, too." She said determined.

'I know.' He felt like saying. 'I'm not. I'm scared. For him. For you.'

He opened his mouth, closed it again.

Seeing that her statement would not receive an argument back, she walked towards the forest and she disappeared quickly after.

There was no use to follow. He would only get in her way. Not that he cared. Hell no. Not about her at least. She could get killed for all that mattered. He knew he would be better of without her. No more annoying statements, no more friendly hugs and warms smiled, no more caring.

'I don't give a fuck…' he told himself.

But, he knew, better than anyone else that he did. He did care.

So he ran after her. Fast.


	4. Fools

"Damn, babe, you have no idea how gorgeous you are when you sleep…" a soft hand caressed her cheek. She moaned loudly as she tried to get out of bed, her eyes still closed, only to be pushed back down against the soft sheets. "Actually, you're dead gorgeous all the time…" said man now on top her kissed her mouth slowly, his fingers tracing gradually her soft yet defined curves.

Her fingers played delighted with his long locks as she brought him closer towards her warm body.

"Last night. Was… greeeeat…" she moaned in between hot kisses and even hotter touches.

"Last night will be nothing compared to this…" he grinned against her ear biting greedily.

He landed butterfly kisses all over her jaw, neck and chest earning several loudly moans, and even more pleading sounds. He satisfied her needs as well as his own, and he knew better than anyone else that what they were doing now would lead to what they did last night. He wasn't the one to complain, not at all actually, he loved every second he got to spend with her, especially now when their intimacy was something he could only have dreamt for. Everything about her, about what was happening right now, about the closeness between them, delighted him. He would never admit it, but truth to be told, he had never felt better in his entire life, even if this was happening just for fun's sake. Oh, hell, he knew.

This wasn't love.  
This wasn't expected.  
This wasn't ingenuous.  
This wasn't love.  
This wasn't common.  
This wasn't love.  
But he didn't care.

I mean, who would? Waking up to a woman like her, having the sex he was having now, having this heavenly feeling running trough his veins… his hands roaming over her shivering body… their bodies moving at unison…

Everything about this was pure lust. But neither one complained. Not one bit.

He collapsed on top of her, both panting madly trying to regain their long-lost breath. He kissed her lips almost gently before getting off her in attempt to hold her in his strong arms. She cuddled against his chest, kissing her way up to his jaw and parted lips while his arms took control of her petite waist and curved hips.

"You were right. This was great." She smiled sweetly.

"I don't never want to get up." He admitted. "Although I promised I would take you out this afternoon to look for a dress, huh?" Suigetsu smiled against her pastel hair.

"We can wait until tomorrow…" she proposed.

"Neah, no worries babe. The sooner we buy a hot dress, the sooner I get to take it of." He smirked devilishly as she blushed madly trying to give him a serious look but only managing to hold back her wish to kiss him once again.

Later that day:

They did manage to get up that day, of course, after several small incidents that kept them away from reaching the stores. Of course, those 'small incidents' were actually accepted with open arms from both sides, without a second thought. But they both knew, that they should try to concentrate well enough and find a cute little dress for tomorrow night. And if you're asking, tomorrow night they had a birthday party to attend to, specifically Shikamaru's 21st anniversary, a rather awaited revelry, this time more from Sakura's side, since besides her best friends, Sasuke was one of the guests.

"Hey, how 'bout this store, babe?" Suigetsu suggested as they stopped in front of a big building with various clothes showing trough the large, newly cleaned and shiny windows. "I like what that mannequin is wearing." He smirked showing Sakura a very, very small piece of clothing that was supposed to represent a dress. To bad it didn't, for her. "You'd look great in it, babe…"

"No way I'm wearing that!" she said outraged.

"Fine, party-pooper. Let's find something more decent for you, huh, Mother Teresa?" he joked as he dragged her inside the store.

So the search began. Her eyes wondered everywhere searching the perfect outfit, but without any results. Suigetsu, on the other hand, was more than just enthusiastic. His voice filled the air each time he found something he liked to see his girlfriend in. The problem was that what he consider attractive she considered obscene.

"Now really, Suigetsu! Would you wear this?" she babbled as she saw a piece of clothing he recommended.

"Well considering it's not my size, color or type. No. But you babe, should try it out. I mean with a body like yours, anything would look astonishing on you!"

"I appreciate this a lot, Sui, it's just that I don't want to look cheap…" she admitted.

"Ah, okay." He mumbled dazzled. He turned his head only to find what they were looking for. Ha! Wasn't he simply the best? "Hey! Babe, check this out!" he pulled her towards the spotted model. "How's this for hot and decent?"

Sakura only stared amazed. There it was. The perfect dress. Perfect color, material, type, size, length and everything in between. She grabbed an example as she hurried to the dressing room. She slipped off her clothes quickly and pulled the dress quickly over her head. She was fully dressed in less than 30 seconds, time in which Suigetsu made his way towards the dressing room.

"Need any help, kit-kat? You know, with taking off the cloth… Woooaaaaah!" he left his sentence unfinished as Sakura got out of the small dressing room her new outfit on. To say she looked phenomenal wouldn't be enough.

The color, crimson red, melted perfectly over her pale slender body. The deep décolletage showed just enough while her long legs were fully privileged trough the material since it wasn't too short, but short enough. The dress itself was quite simple, but the way she looked in it changed the perspective fully.

"Oh my god…" he mumbled stunned. "This is… babe you look… damn!"

"Pretty isn't it?" she smiled.

"Pretty's not enough! Look at you! You're worth million dollars! I can't believe Sasuke actually had his change with you and blew it!" he snickered as her grabbed her in his strong arms resting his jaw on her head. "Only now I realize how lucky I am to have you…"

To say she was taken aback is little. But she knew better than anyone, the guilt was starting to build up inside of her. Ha, she knew she was lucky to manage to have fooled him, but deep down inside, she knew he was fooling her too.


	5. High voltage

The lights were mesmerizing, so simple yet so abstract with those complicated illumination games.  
The delightful smell of alcohol was stained everywhere as well as 'lust' and 'love-songs' with 'I-love-you'-s and 'I-need-you'-s were whispered hoarsely all over the radiant dance-floor.  
The high-voltage music was mind blowing as it flew across the vivid room all the way into the deep, shallow sky.

Shikamaru had to hand it to himself: this was more than just a vibrant party. It was more than he would have ever wanted and if things ended the way he intended them to, meaning with fireworks, a huge cake and a whole lot more champagne, then he probably guessed that next day his anniversary would be worth writing for in the paper.

His eyes explored his surroundings. From where he was standing, meaning a comfy sofa besides his best friends, Chouji and Kiba, with a half-filled wine glass in his hand, he could see everybody. And what he saw was satisfying enough.

Some of his guests, meaning mostly girls, were up on the dance floor moving rhythmically against the fast beat. Others, the more silent ones, meaning Neji, Sasuke and Shino were killing the time by drinking glass after glass at the mini-bar. He smiled pleasantly as he saw others guests, as Naruto, Jugo, Lee and Sai were laughing their brains out besides the balcony. They were probably throwing various things at the late passing people, who usually ran away from the crime scene frightened. Well, it's always good to test gravity.

But, just as he began counting his guest, did Shikamaru realize two were missing. He immediately guessed who they were; Suigetsu had it in his blood to cause a scene, usually a funny one, while Sakura hanged out with his girlfriend, keeping her away from their make-out session, which, truth to be told drove the young man out of his minds.

But just as he though of calling the two, did he hear the doorbell.

"Pizza?" Kiba questioned happily.

"Neah, I didn't order pizza." Shikamaru admitted getting up and heading towards the front door.

"You and your 'fast-food is unhealthy' policy" the boy mumbled annoyed taking another long zip from his lemon cocktail.

Shikamru opened the door lazily only to be greeted by a long and tight hug.

"God, Sakura, can't breathe!" he complained returning the hug without noticing.

"Happy birthday, Shika!" she smiled pulling back while taking a better look at him. "Wow, you do look older!"

"Heh, thanks." he smiled. "You look great, too." He admitted.

"Thank you!" she blushed quickly.

"Heyya, birthday-boy." Suigetsu greeted stepping inside handing him a big purple bag. "Sakura's idea."

"Thanks, man. Come on in. Let's get you two guys drunk." Shikamru teased stepping aside letting his guest in only to be pushed aside by Kiba who made his way was towards them quickly.

"Woaaah, even better than pizza! Hot dress, Sakura, you look great!" he mumbled quickly.

"Thanks, Kiba. So do you. Love the tie."

"Eh, got it from Naruto, you know how he can get out of hand sometimes…" he grinned as he admired his blue tie with dog bones printed all over it. "But, Sak, you gotta promise me a dance later on…"

"I don't think so." Suigetsu stepped in. "Later on she'll be busy with me… See ya round here, Shikamaru." he grunted pulling the confused girl after him towards an isolated sofa in a dark corner of the room where took a seat.

She followed his example laughing. "Jealous much, Sui-kun?"

"No way! The thing was he was looking at you as if you were his dinner. Not that I wouldn't. The only difference is that he'll be eatin' shit while I'll be eating you…"

"Great plans, mister. Sorry to break it to you, I'm not comestible." She smirked.

"That' what you think…"

"Oh, really?"

"Do you want me to prove myself?" he smiled leaning in towards her brushing his lips over her long neck.

"Later, Suigetsu. I want to dance." She lied.

In the blink of an eye, the man besides her turned dead-serious. She wasn't fooling him that easy, and they both knew it.

"Who are you fooling, babe? We both know why you want to step to the dance-floor. So that a special someone can admire your pretty ass while you're shaking it with someone else than him…" his tone wasn't exactly angry or even disappointed. Not the sightless tint of nervousness was present in his defiant attitude. He seemed, strange enough, accommodated with the situation itself without realizing it himself.

"It's not that, Suigetsu, really…" she denied.

"Sure not. You love me and you want to dance with me for who I am. I understand." He stated bluntly, almost broken hearted.

This time, his tone impressed her far more than she would have wanted. Her fingers caressed his cheek kissing him almost lovingly across the lips. Her innocent gesture took him off-guard but he maintained his immaculate position.

"Please, Suigetsu, I do care about you more than you can imagine. I want to dance with you, not to dance in front of him."

"You're right, babe. I'm sorry. I got carried away. After all, we made a deal." He smiled. "And I'm loving this thus far. I'll love it even more when he'll see the way I kiss you…" he kissed her mouth greedily "…or the way I touch you…" his hands moved over her body "…or even the way you call my name and not his…"

"C'mon…" she broke the kiss. "I love this song." She tugged on to his hand and pulled him towards the center of the floor, on the way greeting her friends and receiving compliments to last her a lifetime.

She moved against the music, she moved towards the beat, she moved against his body, she moved towards night's immortality. She moved venomously appealingly, her attraction towards music and his attraction towards her as clear as water.

Her moves, dominated by her drunkenness towards the night's attitude, were graceful and full with confidence. Her fingers playing with his hair made her look more innocent but his hands roaming over her body only transformed the aura surrounding them more lustful. 'Sex' was written over the four walls while 'ecstasy' provided the best fitting word to describe their little 'naïve' dance.

Naïve indeed. Hadn't he been a fool.

He looked like a spoiled child. His coal eyes staring trough the piercing room towards her persuasive moves only made things worse, especially if you were watching him from a close angle, an angle Shino and Neji had full view of. They exchanged anticipated sighs as they remarked his stiffness when she made her long-awaited appearance. It was hard enough to see so many guys wanting to steal a dance with her, but things fell to the ground when a certain guy danced with her in a manner only few could have had the shame to think of. Because that was what they were doing. Dancing nastily in front of everybody.

Of course, everybody meant only a certain someone, who, from a corner of the room, near the bar, sat on his chair just staring.

"Fuck, Hyuga, I'm fine. Get a life." He muttered as his friend asked worriedly if he was alright. "I'm perfect. Never been better. And if you want to really help me, bring me another 'Sex on the beach'."


	6. Rwords

Even if he was more than just dizzy, 'drunk' being a taboo word when it came to his arrogant personality, Sasuke stilled remembered some of those memories perfectly, even if some were supposed to be long-lost forgotten in the depths of his head, but, irony has it he didn't forget easily.

Those days were, and remain, some of the worst days in his entire life, days after the family massacre, days that match the times spent besides Orochimaru's unspeakably repulsive presence, days he had to eat Madara's shitty lies. The days on probation were something he had never come to think of before, but the shock he was in, the things that had happened those couple of months surely left a still bleeding wound in which people he once trusted threw blazer sharp objects inside of him, cutting ever deeper and scaring even more.

The first shock: let's say, a more pleasant one, Naruto & co. lending a hand when he mostly needed their rapid help, that being the time when Madara was kicking his torn-up ass just as if it was something 'all in a days work'. Of course, he would never admit it, but he truly did appreciate it.

Second shock: the 'R' words. Meaning revolt, rebellion, revenge and ripped apart ribs. The last part was actually the part he feared most.  
But how could he forget? Getting up from that damp and bloody earth, being tackled down by a enormous bear-hug, coming from his best pal, being called thousand times 'teme', 'asshole', 'jackass', 'son-of-a-bitch' (here, he had to defend his mama), 'selfish bastard', 'arrogant piece of shit' and plenty more, watching Madara's lifeless body in front of him, feeling that cold rain all over his blemished skin… everything had, in sort of a way, imprinted itself in his memory.

But one thing did manage to squeeze some extra-space in his memory room more than he would have wanted.

Sakura. His ex-teammate coming up to them, through that bitter and dripping rain, lunging up to Naruto and giving him the longest hug he had ever counted, congratulating him for stupid things (such as courage, brave, pride, power etc.), ruffling his blond wet hair in all possible directions, kissing him tenderly on the check and them, suddenly serious, her cherry attitude changed from cute and loving to bitchy and slightly acid as her gaze turned towards Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh.

She took a step towards him. Then another one. A third one. A fourth. She was right in front of him. His obsidian dull eyes were piercing trough hers without intimidating her one bit. He could always say he didn't care, but that would be a lie. He was more than just disturbed. How could she not react?

But he spoke to soon as she actually made a move, an unexpected one indeed, something he never though of happening to him. Him as in the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Her right hand, fisted together, lifted all the way up in the air, furious chakra dazzling all around it, only to meet his cheek moments after sending him in the nearest three, which actually lied several hundred of feet away.

To say he was in utter shock was an understatement. To say he felt pain would be a lie. To say he acknowledged her for the first would only be half the truth.

His state, at that time, was indescribable. Mixtures of pain, angst, astonish, rage and even submission were present on his matured face. He had no power whatsoever to get up, he felt more comfortable stuck up into a tree (not to mention branches up his ass) than facing her.

He just had one little question. Where the fuck did she learn that? Since when the hell did she kick his ass as if it was someone's normal ass? When did she frigging have the guts necessary enough to do this? Yes, he did feel pain, and yes, he did admit she was stronger. 'Annoying woman…'

A laugh filled the air nosily. He decided to lift up his head only to see an amused Naruto, hands hugging his waist in a desperate effort to stop the malefic laughter, and a beaming bright Sakura.

"Oh my god, teme, you should have seen your face! I mean it was hilarious! You fucking looked like a squashed banana or something, anyhow you really made my day…" he was suddenly interrupted.

"What the hell was that for, Sakura?" he shouted "you hit like a fucking gorilla!"

She only smiled sweetly at him bending down and giving him a long hug, something that took him once again off guard.

"You were right, Sasuke-kun, revenge really is great." She whispered in his ear joyfully. She broke the hug taking a good look at him while Naruto decided to knell down besides them pushing some of the remains of the tree away from where they were standing.

Sakura decided to start healing the boy (um… man… whatever) her hands working their magic on his scarred body. She gaped for a moment, closing her mouth again, wondering if she should speak or not, but by the way Naruto was starring curiously at her and the way Sasuke was throwing dead glares towards her, she decided to speak her mind.

"Um… Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry to tell you this…" she held back a laugh "…but you apparently have some broken ribs…"

Damn he hated 'R' words.

Another shock came the very next day at the hospital when some good-for-nothing scavengers, know as some very important business men from the surrounding countries decided to pay a visit. They brought strong arguments against him, in front of the new Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, arguments not even the highest rank of Konoha, could leave in mid air. Probation seemed to be the only satisfying option besides exile or the death penalty so with several shouts, hits, childlike attitude, inglorious ways of expressing one's point of view, Sasuke had to agree to it. Something he hardly did, if it weren't for both Naruto and Sakura who guaranteed he would be free in no time since they would stick next to him and so time would pass swiftly. Oh hurray, did he say how much he was looking forward to it? Kakashi did his best to lower the charges against his former student, but since not only Konoha was part of this affair, every other hidden village had sent a special someone to clear things out regarding Sasuke's condition. Most of them accused him for the worst crimes possible and so the penalty was death, while others agreed upon probation. The second option remained and it was to take place starting that very instant up until 3 more months under the supervision of elite ANBU forces.

He shut his mouth. And he got away with it.

As he said before, those three moths had been the less-intimate and annoying ones in his life. Giving more details regarding them would be a waste of time. He didn't want to remember either. Some things should be left the way they are.

Fourth shock. Damn, he hated that one, too. Maybe he hated it the most. No. No maybe. He truly hated that one.

That shitty time he and one his so called 'friends' had had a fight… a fight he would never forget. How stupid he could have been! How stupid he was one to even feel affected!

That day had marked him for good. That day, despise the other days, had been a day he had felt useless, weak, and dysfunctional. He would never admit it of course, but it had been part of his fault, anyways. The only thing he would admit was the fact that Sakura was as big of a jerk as he was.

"But, teme, if you wouldn't have rejected her the way you did, nothing of this would have happened!" his blond friend used to argue with him. He only shock his head those time, he refused to believe it true. He was always right, and even if he wasn't he didn't care. Call it selfish, but he called it survival. He had learned not to care about other's feelings, not to give a shit about their life as long as they didn't give a shit about his. 'Course, sometimes, he faced difficulties, such as this time when that annoying woman had pushed his patience of the cliff, something few had truly achieved. Wow, and he thought only Naruto had that gift. Guess he was wrong, again.

Her voice, her smell, her smile, her hair, her touch… he was simply pissed off. One second he was relaxed, calm and careless sitting on a stone bench under a shady tree with his eyes closed and the next he was tensioned, unpredictable and irritated when her presence took him by surprise, her delightful laugh echoing throughout that warm July evening.

He couldn't remember what she was talking about. He only saw her rosy lips moving excitedly as she took a seat besides him, something he hated since he knew that she knew he didn't like close contact. The only words he understood her say were 'Naruto' and 'Hokage' something he took in indifferently, even if he knew it was a big step for his best friend. He could care less.

He continued to watch her as her smile grew with each passing second on her porcelain face. Her emerald eyes radiated with a never ending joy and love he actually felt overwhelmed by. Something he hated more than anything. Because, she, of all people, had managed to melt him.

He hated that smile. He hated those glossy immature eyes. He hated that feeling that took full control of him when she was so close to him. He hated when he knew she was in charge but he could not do anything to change the tables. He hated this. He hated her. He hated her. He hated her so much.

Annoying woman.

Too bad he only said out loud.

Her face had changed swiftly as the blue sky changes before a great storm. The kind of storm that sustains enormously dangerous and black clouds weighed down by cold rain. The kind a storm that melted inside your own being, a storm so cold it made you feel inexistent. The kind of storm that brought her down.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" she whispered suddenly saddened.

Well there goes his attempt in saying nothing. It was impossible now.

"You heard me. You're damn annoying!" he shouted. "Can you for once say something that isn't stupid?"

"What are you sa…" she mumbled stunned.

"Shut up!" he screamed "I don't care about Naruto's life, I don't care about your stupid babbling!" he got up from the stone bench and started walking away but stopped when he heard her breaking voice yell towards him.

"That's what friends do! They are there for each other!" indeed heartbroken.

"I don't care…" he yelled back turning towards her again.

"But I do!" she took a step towards him regret present in her voice. "We. Are. Friends."

He denied, taking too a closer step towards her as he bended down staring in her hurt jade eyes.

"We were never friends. We will never be. Never." he stated turning around once again walking away from that place, away from her.

He knew what happened next. He didn't want to remember. But he had to. He had to see this déjà-vu come back to him. He had to face what he didn't want to.

He knew she ran away from that stone cold bench. He knew into who she bumped in, tears threatening to roll over her disturbed face. He knew all the ways she tried to stop those cold insensitive tears, all those strong words she addressed herself, saying that a ninja doesn't cry, a ninja doesn't show emotions, but he knew all the ways those emotions had showed. He knew who had been there to comfort her. He knew all to well who had his arms around her, soothing words escaping his parted lips in a hurry, he knew who was there by her side when she mostly needed that gentle comforts. And he knew it wasn't him.

That day he didn't get any alone time with himself. That day he from suffered a quiet rage. That day, he talked to Suigetsu.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" his friend asked him trough gritted teeth.

Silence.

"Do you even know what she's been trough? Those last hours have been heart killers, Sasuke, really!"

Sigh.

"What was your fucking problem anyhow? What did she do to you? Was she a sweetheart, that's it? Was she happy Naruto was proposed by the council to take Kakashi place? Was that it? Are you jealous? Is that it, Sasuke? Are you jealous your best friend's getting his dream come true? Or are you simply pissed off she disturbed you peace and quiet? Is her beautiful smile such a pain for you?"

No reaction.

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch her shiver and mumble incoherent words as she tried to hold her tears back!" he yelled "or all the ways she kept saying to herself that she is strong and that she shouldn't break down! And you know what was absolutely heart breaking, Sasuke? Do you?!"

Stillness.

"Do you, Sasuke?!" Suigetsu's voice echoed dripping with fury and hate. "Answer me, you fucker!"

"No, I don't know!" Sasuke shot back at him. "I don't know. And I don't care. I don't give a shit about her stupid…"

"Shut up!" he was cut off quickly "How can you say this to one of the only people crazy enough to give up everything to you? How can you say these things, Sasuke? These things about her… do you even know how much she cares about you, how much she has sacrificed for you? And come to think of it, you actually gave in to her little conversations not long ago! What the fuck happened, what have I missed? Only last moth I saw you two and Naruto at ramen, and you were almost smiling! Damn, Sasuke, you were smiling!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu, you know nothing!" he argued back.

"What happened, Sasuke? Why the sudden change?" he seemed actually confused.

'I feel in love, that's what happened!' he felt the need to yell it, but he didn't. He had his reasons.

He knew it. If he hadn't fallen for her, nothing of this would have ever happened. If his feelings would have remained indifferent, he wouldn't have been forced to be put in this situation. It was all her stupid fault! For smiling without any reasons, for being there for him when he didn't ask her to, although he didn't complain, to become stronger and so make herself acknowledged. For making him fall for her. Hard.

"That's it! Nothing happened!"

"So you though that shouting at her and being a total jackass towards her would win you the big prize? Wake-up call, Sasuke, you were so wrong! You won nothing! You lost the best ride of your life!"

He only received a long hateful stare.

"I'll tell you something, Sasuke. I'm not blind as you. I'm not as blind to not see the wonderful girl she is. To see how gorgeous she is, to see how rare she actually is. I'm not you. I won't treat her the way you have. I'll make her feel special each day, I'll be there for her when she needs me, and considering today, she seems to have gained a whole lot more of trust in me. But you know what actually makes me wonder?" Suigetsu questioned.

No answer. Not even a stare. His eyes were watching his shoes.

"That you had more than just one chance with her. And you blew it. You blew all of them up! You broke everything, Sasuke. You broke her, your relationship with her. Your future, Sasuke. Anybody who would see you would say the same thing I am about to say now: you are so damn stupid. You don't deserve her. I'm not even sure you deserve love in that cold icy life of yours."

His reactions didn't change. He didn't even stiffen when he heard the word 'stupid'. Heck, he was getting used to it. It became the best suited adjective meant to describe him.

"I'll mend her back." Suigetsu stated. "I'll be there for her. I'll put those broken pieces of her heart back together. I'll love her. The way you never could."

Silence. From both parts.

Suigetsu found it hard to breathe. Those hands around his neck were tightening; the wall against his back was painfully scarring his back.

Sasuke's sharingan twisted with high speed as he didn't tare his gaze away from the man struggling to free himself in front of him. The rage wasn't only flowing trough his body, but it filled up the room gradually.

His voice spilled venom.

"Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Gaahh, loosen up!" he mumbled but Sasuke didn't listen, he only clenched his hands harder. "I'm not… giving… up… that easily…"

"Don't make me hurt you, Suigetsu. You know better than anyone what I can do to get what I want."

"If you wanted… her so badly… why did you mess up…?"

"I don't want her. I just don't want you near her." He admitted.

"Really? Too bad… she already asked me to… come by her place tomorrow… Aaah!" he gulped as Sasuke pushed him harder against the wall, his fingers digging even deeper in his skin, this time sending chidori vibes throughout his body.

"Stop it, Suigetsu. Don't let it get out of hand." Sasuke whispered.

"The way it… got out of your hand… with Karin?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. Sasuke's hands loosened. "You seem to like killing your teammates, don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed as he let go of Suigetsu who started to cough and breathe hoarsely trying to regain his long-lost breath while the Uchiha began to walk throughout the room, hands in his pockets.

"I don't get you, Sasuke. Not at all. But I do understand something. You're more of a dysfunctional reject than I have ever imagined."

"Get out." Sasuke spoke calmly.

"I don't need an invitation, I was on my way anyways." He said opening the door to exit. "Ah, and Sasuke, I forgot to tell you. You know what is absolutely heartbreaking? I never got to break it to you since we had some other… stuff… going on…"

Sasuke only remained as silent as before awaiting the answer.

"She's blind enough to still love you."

The closing of the door seemed harsher than he would have imagined.

The darkness filled him completely. He sighed deeply as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, his head in the palm of his hands thinking.

About today.  
About Suigetsu.  
About his mistakes.  
About her.

Neji's voice brought him back to reality. The young man came over his shoulder with a medium-sized glass in his hands.

Sasuke grabbed the drink instantly, drinking it halfway.

"Damn, Sasuke, slow down." Neji warned "I think you had enough for the night."

Shino agreed sending the Hyuga a worried look.

"You know what they say…" the dark haired man said between a zip as he got up from his chair "you got to get a little messed up so that you can step up."


	7. The truth behind the deal

"I'm done with hurting, Suigetsu. I'm finished with it. Fed up with it. And to tell you the truth, I heard revenge was sweet."

"I love the way this is going…" he smirked devilishly. "What do you want to do?"

"Get my own revenge." She stated bravely.

"Enlighten me." he smiled a genuine smile.

"I want to hurt him the same way he hurt me."

"Wooah, please babe, don't tell me you're leaving too!" the young man screamed alarmed.

"No, I'm not him. I have another idea." she grinned.

"What idea?" he questioned truly confused.

"I know how to make him stumble down." She admitted.

"Clear this out for me, will ya?"

"Help me." she took in a deep breath. Hell, she knew she needed to pull herself together to say this and to do this but she never imagined it would be this hard. "Help me make him want me." She confessed.

He held back the temptation to smirk devilishly, but somehow he knew he should not show his approval.

"Ha." He smiled "What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I see." She shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Suigetsu. I was more than sure that you wanted something in exchange and I agree, I would do, too. You can decide. I'm willing to do almost anything." She admitted bluntly. "But just so you know, I won't lower myself any more than I have done right now."

"You don't seem much found of this, huh?" he smirked.

"Not quite." She declared sighing.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to ask why you want to do this…"

"You're right. There's no point in doing so. You won't be getting an answer."

"As I expected."

"I though you said I was hard to read."

"You are. That's why I'm so confused right now."

"Great." She smiled.

"Has your idea of fun always been to turn off the lights when you most need them?"

"Not my intention, I admit. Although I got to hand it to you, you make me want to be incomprehensible almost all the time."

"And that's good?" Suigetsu asked truly confused.

"It's better than you can imagine."

"You know babe, you are unreadable, but that's what makes me chase after you so selfishly." He bent down towards in attempt to brush his lips over hers, but she managed to pull back just in tine. She took a deep glance at him almost smiling.

"As much as I like what you're doing, I do want to clear some things out."

"Right. First thing's first." He became suddenly serious again. "About the so called 'deal'. If I help you get him, I do want something in return."

"Yes, Suigetsu. I am aware of that. Just say it already."

"Oh, well…" he smirked lazily. "…that Uchiha's done everything to always get what he wants. And I'm curious to see his reaction when he loses that special something. So yes, Sakura, there is something you can do for me. Something I would truly appreciate. You would, too, really."

"You're avoiding my answer. It feels strange that you don't want to tell me what you want me to do..." she admitted tilting her head slightly, avoiding his amethyst gaze "but I do need your help. And I do want to make this plan work. But I can't promise you anything and it seems that neither can you."

"Here we share the same point of view." He smiled.

"Suigetsu, I have to tell you. I'm a bit scared. And I know there's nothing to worry about but I do. I feel like this isn't such a good idea anymore and I'm positive something will go terribly wrong or…" she was cut off.

"Nothing will go wrong! 'Cause there's nothing that can change what we're about to do! Really, Sakura, you gotta relax! This… this is…" he argued convincingly as he scooped towards her. "I have this all planned. I already know where to start and where to end. Just trust me on this one, babe, really. He won't even know what hit him."

"I see that you want to help me. A lot." She stated bluntly.

"Course I do, babe!" he grinned.

"How come?" she decided to ask the one question that had been invading her mind and blurring everything since she decided to pay him a visit that night.

He hesitated at first but spoke the very next second without any second thought. If the time was now to tell what he had planned, so be it. Now or never. "How come? Ha, babe, I know you're smart. I think you already know what I want in exchange."

His pleasant chuckle filled the air. He touched her shoulder tenderly as he leaned towards her face, a husky breath tickling her ear.

"I'll help you. I'll make him want you. I'll make him beg for you. I'll make him be crazy about you. Heck, I can even make him love you…"

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She knew now better than anyone what he wanted in return, she just couldn't find in her to admit it at least to herself. How stupid she had been! To think that Suigetsu would fall into her trap so easily without wanting something of this size in return!

She knew she screwed up now. But she also knew that she couldn't go back, not anymore. She had to face it. She knew his response before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Oh, and babe…" Suigetsu smiled across her long shivering neck "…in exchange I want you to break his heart."

Wuu, bingo, there it was.

Now why wasn't she surprised?

The young man got up from the couch and made a few steps across the room, hands in his pockets, face enlightened.

"You'll help me make him jealous." She stated.

He nodded.

"He'll be dying to have me, he'll be love struck, and he'll experience the one thing he never really had the chance to get: love. And when I'm with him…" her sentenced was left unfinished. She was breaking inside. She didn't want to show, though. She couldn't show it, she was stronger than this and she knew it. She had to pull herself back together. She wouldn't break in front of Suigetsu, not again.

A delightful smirk escaped her lips. She could at least pretend she enjoyed it.

"…I'll break up with him."

"Ding-ding-ding, and we have a winner!" Suigetsu laughed as he took once more a seat next to her.

If she had acting skills, she knew this was the time to use them. She pulled herself closer to him, just so he could feel her sweet smell.

"I have a feeling this will be a good deal after all."

"You seemed quite doubtful at the beginning, though."

"I know. But I'm ready for this now. I am more than sure that I'll be strong enough for this!" she assured herself, knowing, probably, that is was just a formal and soothing lie. "And with you help, Sui, there's no way this whole thing can get any worse than it already is."

"Don't say that, babe. No regrets, no worries. You got me remember? You're in for the ride of your life!" he laughed putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer towards his presence.

'Lucky me. We just happen to have no seatbelts.' She murmured to herself.

"You say he'll want me?" she questioned closing her eyes.

"More than anything. He'll surely want to kill me as soon he has me alone. Sadly for me, he'll do _different_ things to you once you're alone." He grinned sleepily. "But, I'm warning you now, so that you know, know? I mean… what I'm trying to say, babe is that… well…" he tried to find his words but Sakura's sudden interested look (insert please big green puppy-dog eyes) didn't help at all; it only made him more nervous.

"Well?" she batted her lashes seductively. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Uhm, well, this isn't catalogued as 'anything', but since you're so damn amazing and not to mention hot when you do that thingie with your eyes and stuff, I think I can let you on this little secret here." He smirked devilishly.

"As you can already see, Sui, I'm dying to know." She laughed.

"Come closer…" he grinned as he tried to whisper something in her ear.

"Nobody's going to hear us. Why the sudden secrecy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, not secrecy, but the simple idea of being close to you makes me quiver." he have her a breathtaking smile as he seemed to blush when she giggled sweetly. "Ops, now did I say that out loud? Guess I can keep my head on my shoulders when I'm with you."

"Enough with the flattering, Suigetsu. Tell me the 'secret' already." She laughed.

"You will never believe this."

"Try me. It can't be worst than the time I heard about the dare Kiba had to pull off after Chouji's attempt to make an all guys-night-out. You know, the dare with the ladies underwear."

"Oh, I remember. Had me laughing for half a day. Got my ass kicked by the dog-guy, but it was worth every damn hit I had to endure, even if that darn bitch kicked lower than recommended." He laughed again but stopped immediately as he saw Sakura's impatient features. "Oh yeah, the secret. Nearly forgot. Soooooo, remember, this is only between us two, sure, babe?"

She nodded numerous times.

"I'm telling you this only because I care about you, that being the only reason why I've decided to let go of such valuable information and…"

"Fine, Suigetsu, tell me already!"

"Eager much?" he said victoriously.

"How could you tell?" she smiled sarcastically. "Just say it already."

"Fine. But remember you asked for it!" he argued. She only nodded. "Sasuke's small."

Silence.

No reaction.

Now did he just say it wrong or…?

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused

Yep. He said it wrong.

"Okey, so let me clear things out for you."

"Why, thank you."

"So, you know how Sai used to say about Naruto that he's dickless?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura only nodded perplexed.

"Well, let's say that if Sai says Naruto is dickless, then Sasuke would be a woman."

Again, the well-known and long-awaited silence.

"Hell no." Sakura mumbled.

"Hell yeah." Suigetsu nodded.

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Really?"

"Sadly for all them girls out there, yes." Suigetsu said victoriously. "The expression to 'have no balls' goes literally for Sasu-gay, there."

"You would happen to know, now wouldn't you, Sui?" the girl giggled raising an eyebrow. 

"Uhm… eh… ewww… HELL NO WOMAN, I'll stick to ladies, thank you very much!" Suigetsu jumped from his seat screaming petrified.

"Your proof being?" she smiled innocently.

"Well, uhm… I mean… you see, there must be a reason why Sasuke never banged a girl, somebody, something, _anything_!"

"Don't want to spoil all the fun, Sui, but I don't think that's the reason."

"Oh yeah? Ten tell me, what makes you so sure?"

"I don't know him anymore, to be honest, I don't think I ever knew him, but I'm sure that's not the reason why he hasn't 'banged' somebody yet and I think that there's something more to this than just the simple idea of having sex, Suigetsu, or in this case, not having sex at all. But something here is not being said, something about him is left unknown, so well hidden that I doubt anybody could ever have the honor to benefit from."

"Something? Ah, we'd wish. What do we really know about him, babe? He killed people, he killed his brother, he got his revenge, he tried to kill not only Naruto, but you as well, he made such a complete ass of himself, he…"

"Yes, I know. Everything you said is purely true, and I will not defend him, not anymore. But I also know that he doesn't like when others put their hands on something he once had. Call it envy, I call it a wake-up call."

"I understand now why you chose to come here…we both know how possessive he can get…"

"That's why I need you, Suigetsu." She leaned over towards him, her emerald eyes drowning him alive. "He gets rather jealous..."

He leaned over, his masculine figure towering her petite one, their bodies touching. "He'll sure want my head now, for real… but you Sakura…" his lips were trembling over her jaw "you're worth it…"

"Billboard-brow, I hope for your own damn good, that you are kidding me right now." Ino's baby blue eyes pleaded almost annoyingly. "Right?" she didn't get a response, again. "Answer me goddammit! First you're interrupting when me and Shika-kun were have some old-fashioned fun, then you drag into this dark and masochistic corner, then you start telling me your whole life story which includes perverted actions between you and shark-boy hoping you can catch a glimpse of Sasuke's jealousy, and now you don't wanna explain all this?" Ino was mad, that wasn't very hard to get.

Sakura only half-nodded, her head still watching her feet, almost shamefully.

"Well I gotta admit it, Forehead, you surprise me!" Ino chuckled sweetly. "I never would have imagined you had it in you! And, just so you know, I'm rather proud of you! It seems my advice regarding you being a total skimpy bitch wasn't so bad after all!" she laughed. "My little Sakura is all grown up!"

"Shut it up before I break you head, Pig!" Sakura threatened which was a surprisingly awaited action, since she had been very quiet lately, Ino guessed it was the shame, but she knew it was far more than that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't need to get so pissed off."

"And keep it down, Ino, we might be heard."

"Look who's talking, Ms. High Temper, indeed." The blonde mocked.

"Forget it, Pig, it was a mistake telling you all this." Sakura sighed. "You don't seem to give a shit anyways, so sorry for taking up you time. You'd better get back to Shikamaru, he might be wondering what I'm doing to you back here. Seems not only Sasuke will turn out to be jealous."

"No, Sakura, I'm not going anywhere." Ino said determined. "I'm your friend and I deserve to know what's going on. Hey! And leave Shika-kun out of this! At least he has feelings! Unlike you or Sasuke, and now even Suigetsu! Now tell me already!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But you already know, Pig, so stop acting dumb. Oh, I forgot, you're not acting."

"Another word and I'll show you that you don't need to have brute force to kick someone's ass!"

"Dream on, Barbie-Girl, you'll break your pink manicure before reaching me!" Sakura cheered gladly.

"I don't think you're the one who should be criticizing pink, Forehead, or am I mistaking?" the blonde teased.

"Jealous much regarding my hair, Pig?"

"Funny you mentioned it. 'Cause I don't think I'm the jealous one here…" Ino sighed.

"You just had to remind me." Sakura stated flatly.

"You're the one who told me in the first place! And if I remember correctly what you told me, it was part of your plan. You really wanted to make him jealous!" the blonde protested.

"'Wanted' being the key-word here." Sakura exhaled. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm starting to regret it all. I'm starting to…" she closed her eyes, analyzing deeper the situation "I'm starting to think it was a great mistake. I mean, Pig, who am I kidding? Did I really think I could get what I wanted so easily? Suigetsu seems to have fooled me just as much as I thought fooled him. What goes around, comes around I guess. It's useless no matter what I do. I have to keep my promise, my part of the deal and I don't understand what was running trough my head at that time, but I definitely over-praised myself, I though and I believed I could do it, but look at me now, Ino, I can't do anything! I am useless and pathetic and I regret everything and I can't turn back time nor can I break that stupid promise, nor can I do those things to Sasuke, but those I had in mind for Suigetsu are just as bad! And did I even mention the best part? Everything has been in vain, Ino! Everything! Because nothing has changed! Sasuke still sees me as that weak and brainless 12-year old kid, I still have this annoying as hell weakness towards him! No matter where I'm heading, I'm in for a crash."

Without realizing what she was doing, the blonde suddenly stood up and stepped in from of her best friend grabbing her determined by the shoulders "Yes, Sakura you really changed!" Ino screamed. "You changed so much I can hardly recognize you anymore! The Sakura I knew used to be strong, she used to fight for herself, she used to always know what to do and when to do it! What happened to that girl, huh, Sakura? Before you were the one who pulled me back to my feet, the one who gave me the essential advice, and now what?" she smiled sadly. "Look what we've come to: I'm the one who's doing the moral support, and not to be anti-narcissistic, but sometimes I can be really shallow and this is not my thing, I mean I would truly want to take you out lingerie shopping right now since I'm feeling already uncomfortable, so please, if not for your own goddamn sake, but for mine, please be that badass bitch we all know and love, despise her terrible anger and horrific annoyance!"

Sakura only closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that we're threatening to fall.

"Yeah, I know, I'm _that_ good, right?" Ino winked.

Sakura smiled. "Don't flatter yourself, pig; I'm just impressed that you managed to tie more than two sentences one after another."

"Let me pretend I didn't hear that."

"Agree. And Ino…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Thank you. For everything. You're pretty good at this stuff."

"I'm good at everything, darling, so don't sweat it." She said proudly.

"Everything, ha?" Sakura laughed. "No wonder guys like your company!"

Ino's eyes widened but she only laughed too. "Hey, don't push it, Forehead. I'm not the one with amore-trouble here."

"Don't remind me."

"Soooo, watcha gonna do?"

"Gonna do with what?" she pretended to seem surprised.

"No shit, Sakura, I may be a natural blonde but besides my amazing good looks I'm also gifted with a one of a kind intelligence, now you remember that."

"Cocky much?" Sakura giggled.

"Let's stick to the subject." 

"Fine by me."

"So. Answer me now. Sasuke."

"Holy mother of God. I have no idea, Pig, really." She admitted defeated.

"Forehead, that fine piece of sacred Uchiha ass has both qualities, very few if I may say, excluding his purely amazing looks, and defects, which may take me a lifetime to write on paper, but in the end he's the only guy you've ever loved and, sorry to break it to you, the only one you'll be able to love. To say that you messed up with the Suigetsu-deal is an understatement, you're totally screwed. But that stupid arrangement doesn't have to stand between you and Sasu-kun there. Just tell him the truth. He will understand, I'm sure of it."

"You don't know who you're talking about. Sasuke! He will never understand! He won't listen to me!" Sakura shock her head sadly.

"First of all, you're Tsunade's living legacy, for crying out loud! You can make him listen to you by only raising your pretty little fist, so girl, take attitude, be yourself, be chill and cool and totally loving as you've always been and make him crawl under your feet, baby!" Ino laughed. "And second, don't tell me you didn't see or at least feel the way his eyes were lingering on you tonight!" Sakura only shook her head confused. "Jeez, I see now why everybody calls you annoying! Forehead, Uchiha was watching you dance as if you were his first course at elegant French restaurant, for fuck's sake! If I were you, I'd stop biting my nails and start digging them into his hot shoulders…"

"INO!" Sakura laughed, a blush forming on her pale features.

"Yes, babe?" Ino gave a shot at mimicking Suigetsu, which surprisingly, went quite well.

After laughing for quite some, Ino suddenly got up.

"Hey, where you going?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, honey, let me tell you that we're not getting anywhere by sitting here, in this lame and dark corner! I'm not dancing with Shikamaru and you're not making out with Sasuke, so why don't we change that and move our sexy little butts on the floor, shall we not?" a smug escaped her full pink lips as she started pulling her friend out from the shelter of the corner towards the wild life coming from the dance ring.

'Oh boy, the bad things haven't even begun, huh?'


	8. Once

Chapter 8

"That's right, Forehead, chill!" Ino's laughter echoed in her ear as they continued to dance recklessly towards the alert beat.

Sakura only closed her eyes tiredly wishing she would be anywhere but here while Ino seemed to have the time of her life jumping carelessly as 'The Faders' 's song 'No sleep tonight' played throughout the room making everyone want to join the fun and forget about any problems of any kind they had before.

Of course, with a few exceptions.

She sighed again, groaning silently as Ino pushed a drink across her lips.

"What's that?" she immediately asked suspiciously glancing down at the funny-colored drink with one of those tiny and cute umbrellas and a slice of lemon on the edge of the glass.

Ino laughed. "Drink it and thank me later. Without this you'd be back to cutting yourself in the ladies room, so please, do everybody here a favor and drink this shit up."

"I don't usually drink, Pig." She stated doubtfully.

"Make an exception tonight, for me. I am making one for you, too."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura questioned "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if it weren't for your dirty games with Suigetsu, and please let me add the fact that this chapter is not entirely discussed, you still have to clear things up for me, especially the part with 'I-had-sex-with-Sui-but-I-really-love-Sasu-cakes', I'd be in the darkest corner of this room with my Shikamaru-kun having some old-fashioned fun."

"Oh, then I beg your pardon, ma'am, but talking to you about my sex-life in public isn't something I look forward to, and neither was disturbing you and the birthday-boy, but you said it yourself, we're not best friends for nothing so…"

"Yeah, get it, get it. I was just dramatizing it all." Ino laughed it all off.

"You'd better." Sakura smiled. "Do you think he's mad though?"

The blonde was truly confused. "Who? Sasuke? 'Mad' is not big enough for him!"

Sakura sighed shaking her head. "No, not him. Shikamaru."

"Neah, don't worry, he's fine. He seems to be having a blast with Chouji."

They both turned their attention towards the place where Shikamaru and Chouji were dancing like crazy with drinks look-alike to the one Ino wanted to give Sakura.

"You still want me to drink this?" Sakura cried eyeing the glass Ino was holding cautiously.

"After seeing them, nope, not really, but it would make my day if I managed to take that annoying sad look off your face, so, yes, please and thank you, drink this!" She replied so quickly Sakura had difficulty following.

But after seeing Ino's begging puppy-dog eyes, she decided to give it a shot. She took the drink out of the blonde's hands and brought it to her mouth smelling it warily. She closed the distance between it and her lips and took a deep zip. Her face changed quickly from lack of attention to amazement, then to disgust and then finally to a pleasant smile.

"Not bad, Pig. What is it?" she cheered.

"Blowjob." She stated flatly.

"Woaaah, Ino, you drunk much?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No, stupid, that's the name of the freaking cocktail."

"Blowjob?"

"Yes."

"No shit."

"I know."

"Talk about lack of inspiration." Sakura commented.

"If I was you, my dearest and closest friend, I'd stop talking and start drinking, duck-butt hottie's starring, and man, is he admiring your ass."

"Oh, fuck." Sakura cried.

"Oh, but honey, lucky for you, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing." Ino winked.

"Pig, I'm serious! Where is he?" the girl asked alarmed.

"Don't look, but right now he's leaning against the bar holding what I'm guessing would be 'Sex on the beach' while his eyes continue to linger on your figure."

"Is every cocktail in history inspired by something sexual?" she sighed.

"Isn't everything?"

"No. To me it isn't."

"Don't fool me, Forehead. We're both thinking the same thing."

"And that would be?"

Just as Ino wanted to open her mouth to answer the 'oh-so-obvious' question, 'Leave your hat on' started playing form the boxers.

"Uuuu, now this is a song for naughtiness!" Ino giggled.

"Piiiiiig." Sakura grumbled.

"Don't insult me, not just yet. Just drink that blowjob up, 'cause, sadly for you, smexy Uchiha decided to walk towards you."

"Whaaa-? Ino, no, please don't let this happen, I mean what will I say? 'Suigetsu and I-'"

But Ino already cut her off. "Shut it, Billboard-Brow, first of all, he doesn't know anything about you and Shark-boy, only that you danced like two horny teenagers against one another, and second, stay chill, you're the one who's making him come to you, not the other way around. This means he has something to say, not you. Plus, you're the totally cool and awesome super-strong bitch, he's just the gay-emo-chick with a tremendously big ego, you got this in the bag."

They both smiled. "Thank you, Ino."

But she didn't have time to answer, Sasuke was already behind them.

"Yamanaka. Do you mind?" he questioned flatly.

"No, not at all." Ino smiled. "I'll go see what Shika's up to. See you around, Sakura!" she winked as she turned her back leaving a very depressed Sakura behind.

She didn't turn to face him though; she waited for what she had expected in the first place: Sasuke's breath against her ear.

"Dance?"

'With you, no.'

"Why not?" she questioned tiredly turning around to face him just as the song changed again. This time, Beyonce's 'Why don't you love me' fitted perfectly.

They both took the time to analyze from up-close one another. Sakura admitted that he was just as breathtaking-handsome as before just as well as Sasuke had to hand it to his Inner that the girl looked 'freaking-fucking-ohmigod-amazingly-too-good-to-be-true'. And damn, he hated when he had to confess that his Inner was right.

But he couldn't care less. He pushed his Inner's perverted thoughts in the back of his head as he put his hands around her dancing surprisingly good to the music.

"Nice dress." he mumbled.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"Found it in the back of my wardrobe." She stated.

"Looks new."

"Haven't worn it much."

"You should."

"Maybe I will."

"Try green."

"Pardon?"

"Green. It would look good on you."

"I dunno…"

"It'd fit your eyes."

"Maybe."

"Were you drinking?"

"Blowjob."

"Excuse me?"

"I was drinking blowjob, I wasn't offering."

"Who assumed that?

"Just your eyes and grin."

"Got carried away."

"I could see. Have you been drinking, though? You seem extremely talkative."

"No, I was not drinking. And no, yet again, I'm not talkative, I'm just trying to make conversation since this song pisses me off."

"How come? It's got good lyrics and she has a nice voice."

"Her voice's fine, she's just complaining too much."

"About?"

"About not being loved."

"I think she's got a point."

"That being?"

"She wants to be loved so badly, she would do anything, but she just happened to fall in love with a jerk."

"I don't agree. The problem is she would do anything and that is what scares the guy."

"Interesting conclusion. Care to explain?"

"She's playing easy to get. She's easy to love and easy to need. She'd do anything. That's the problem."

"The guy wants a challenge?"

"Not just him, but everybody."

"So he doesn't like the girl because she'd do anything for him?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Is he in such a need for a challenge that he is willing to risk it all and just push everything beside?"

"The song is from her point of view, not his. Why don't ask the people who wrote the song."

"I would but right now I'm asking you."

He only starred deeply into her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of emotion but he didn't manage to find anything. They were still dancing, what others would have seen from the exterior, rather closely, but now, both of them felt a protective halo that kept them from getting any closer, not something they had in mind, at least not after the previous discussion.

He felt the urge to just let go of al prohibitions and just tell her everything he had in mind. To just set his memories and emotions free and just be able to share the bond he one had with her yet again. But, not even knowing what, he just couldn't bring it to himself and tell her what he was truly feeling. How could he even think about it? To believe that she would understand and that she would listen or even care. Maybe she would, he didn't doubt her caring side towards the ones in need, but he didn't want to show any signs of weakness, and if he remembered correctly that was exactly the first thing he had to avoid in order to maintain the ice-cube imagine of himself that he made in the first place.

Never let your feeling or emotions show. A ninja must hide underneath a flawless mask unreadable for the eyes of your friend, the eyes of your foe.

But for once he felt the urge to cut the bullshit talk about being a proper ninja, for once, he felt this sudden rush to just take her somewhere she had never been before and express the side of him so few had seen. She was one of them, one of the people that had, in the past, seen him as he was rightfully supposed to be, but he hoped deep inside, that time managed to erase that image of himself out of her mind. He doubted it, of course, every little detail counted to her, that's why he was so nervous about not making another wrong step.

But even if he found the courage to tell her what he wanted to take off his chest, he couldn't guarantee it would have any sort of effect on her, or even worse, maybe she didn't care anymore, maybe his words would just fly past her like the wind trough the trees, something that he wished not thinking about.

He was the careless and ruthless one, not her. He was the one who usually didn't give a damn, the one who exteriorized himself from the surrounding world. But now, he didn't feel like it.

Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the drinks, the drinks he had drunken before, but didn't tell her, although he was sure she could feel his strong alcoholic smell, it was hard not to.

Or maybe it was the way she danced with people other than him, or the way she danced with that son of a bitch Suigetsu, or the way he looked at her, the way he looked at her body, the way they kissed.

Or maybe it was the way she wore her hair, or the way her eyes burned, or the way she smiled whenever somebody would tell a good joke, or the way she would persuade her lips to take another zip from her glass.

Maybe it was her fucking dress, that red, short and very arousing piece of clothing, the one that would look better on the floor than on her.

And damn, he wished he could just see her face when he ripped it off.

And damn, he wanted to stop thinking like that.

This time he knew it wasn't the alcohol, he usually got like this each and every time he saw her giving others the sweet smiles, the gentle touches, the small hugs he used to receive once.

He used to be the center of all her attention and now he was the one who would have killed just to be next to her.

How everything changes.

You never know what you've got until it's gone.

He wanted it all back, he wanted the once cheerful and loving girl back in his life, the girl who used to comfort him whenever he felt the urge to have somebody to open to, the girl who brought him home-made dinner after his long and exhausting missions, the girl who always healed him after a long, bloody and sweaty fight with Naruto, the girl who always smiled when she saw him.

The girl who never received a 'thank you', but only a 'hn', the girl who never got back a smile, but only a grunt, the girl who never got back an answer, but only a question.

The girl who gave him everything but gained nothing in return.

He wanted to say 'I'm sorry' and 'Thank you' a thousand times. He wanted to beg for forgiveness and tell her he was wrong and he was a fool and he was a jerk and an ass and a good-for-nothing-son-of-bitch, a gay-Uchiha-whore, an unworthy so-called friend.

He would, indeed, hurt his pride in by doing so, but at least the other part of him, the small part that didn't consist of his ego, would be pleased. He would be actually smiling after telling her everything.


End file.
